


Sheep

by ellaraeraerae



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellaraeraerae/pseuds/ellaraeraerae
Summary: Sheep.





	Sheep

The sun rose upon the field like any other day. The sheep frolicked as sheep do. The sun was warming, and soon the farmer would shear their coats. 

Oh a gate was open. The herd decided it would be best to investigate. 

Together they wandered into this other field. They spent time going through the grasses and whatnot. This field wasn’t much different than the one they typically ruminated in. 

After half a morning, they wandered far enough to find something in the grasses. It was one of those things the humans used to get around. On the back there was some writing spelling, “JEEP.” 

They decided to all climb in and sit in this Jeep. Baambaam found something to chew on in the special seat. 

The Jeep roared to life. 

Baabs freaked out and suddenly the Jeep lurched forward. They were heading down the dirt path. This was kind of fun. The sheep had never gone this fast before, but they liked it. 

When the Jeep found a hill they couldn’t get up, everysheep decided to help push. But, oh no, there was a huge mud puddle! 

The Jeep got stuck, but some pigs were helpful and got the sheep on their way. The sheep realized it was getting dark, and wanted to get back home. They hoped the path would take them there. 

Oh no! There’s a tree ahead. Baambaam had no idea how to make this Jeep turn! 

The Jeep crashed into the tree! The sheep didn’t know what to do. Thankfully, the tree already had a sign that stated “For Sale: Jeep- Very Cheap.”

The sheep could see the barn from that location, heading back to the field, where they contentedly spend their days with their shepherd.


End file.
